Scooby Doo Meets Sonic
by Loor101
Summary: What would happen if Scooby Doo and Sonic crossed paths at a beach resort? Mindboggling mysteries, missing mayhem, and masked monsters? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Meetings and Missings

**Author Notes:**

Hi there! This shall be my second fan fic: Sonic meets Scooby Doo! This whole story actually started as a funny conversation between my boyfriend and me on the phone. We were all like, "Hey what if Sonic and Scooby Doo crossed paths? That'd be really cool and funny!" So here we are, an actual fan fic about it…

It would be great if I got some reviews ;) I would really appreciate the feedback on it

Enjoy the first chapter!

_Loor101_

* * *

In the high flying city of Great Isle, an area known as the Emerald Coast Resorts lay on the sandy shores of the gigantic island. Among these resorts was one called the Eden Club Hotel. In the parking lot of this hotel, was a very famous vehicle. The Mystery Machine. Inside The Eden Club people of all sorts were laughing and dining in the dining area, while others were out by the pool bar, soaking up sun and feeling the refreshing sea breeze coming towards them.

The Mystery Machine's owners were in the pool area, they were all seated around a white table with a giant umbrella to keep them from the uncomfortable rays of the sun.

"Well gang." Freddie started. "Looks like we're living the life now. Here's to a great two years of making profit."

"I still can't believe it's already been two years since the police department started paying us for our help of solving mysteries." Daphne said blowing a lock of her red hair out of her face.

"Yeah, and look where we are now. If my calculations are correct, we'll have enough to go to Vegas Island next year if they keep paying us what we got now." Velma stated

"Hey where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Daphne said noticing that they were not at the table anymore.

"Oh you know them" Velma said pointing a thumb at the buffet table,

"They're probably having another chili dog eating contest."

"Alright Scoob, you ready for this?" Shaggy asked the dog next to him.

"Ruh huh!" The dog said in its usual raspy voice.

"Good, your going down!" Shaggy said starting to pick up one of many chili dogs he had on his plate.

"Ring it ron!"

"On your mark, get set, Go!" Shaggy ravenously devoured his chili dogs in one bite as soon as he said go.

However Scooby already started his chili dogs before Shaggy had even taken one bite. He was already done and waiting for Shaggy by the time Shaggy swallowed the last one.

Shaggy looked up to see Scooby looking bored and yawing. 'Ah! Man! How do you always beat me!"

"Teh hee hee hee hee!" the dog laughed. "Its ruh secret."

"Looks like your dog loves chili dogs as much as I do." A voice said from behind them.

Shaggy and Scooby turned around to see a blue hedgehog wearing white gloves and red shoes talking to them. Shaggy was puzzled at first but then recognized who was talking to them.

"Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" The hedgehog said coolly as he held out a hand to greet them.

"No way man!" Shaggy yelped. "Am I really talking to Sonic, THE Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!?"

"Yep, that's me." He chuckled.

"Rice to reet you!" The dog rumbled as he shook Sonic's hand with his paw.

"You too, say you two look familiar have I seen you somewhere before?" Sonic asked.

"Well you might of." Shaggy then pointed towards the table where the rest of the gang was sitting.

"I'm with them,We're the Scooby Doo Detective Agency. We've been on TV several times. We're known for solving mysteries and unmasking the criminals behind them."

"Oh yeah! that's where I've seen you. I remember I was watching a news report on you guys before Eggman's face ruined the television screen by broadcasting one of his evil plans again."

"Jinkies! Is that Sonic the Hedgehog?" Daphne said approaching them with the gang following closely behind."

"I sure am please to meet you." Sonic said shaking hands once more.

"Its an honor to meet you. I'm like your number one fan." Daphne said excitedly without thinking.

"Really?" Velma said surprised. "Daphne since when were you a Sonic fan?"

"Since forever!" she said proudly "I mean who wouldn't love him he's such a cute little hedgehog!"

Daphne ranted forgetting that Sonic was actually right there.

Sonic chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah that's what everybody says."

His voice made Daphne jump and turn red reminding her of his presence.

"So what brings you here Mr. Sonic?" Velma asked changing the subject.

"Please call me Sonic, and I'm here with a couple buddies, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Shadow. Tails and Cream were too young to come this time. And they didn't want to come and watch us relax anyways." He answered.

"Whoa! Like what's the celebration?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth." Sonic said rubbing his neck. "We just wanted to have some fun without having to babysit someone." He said.

"I mean Tails and Cream are great, but they can be a handful when you want to have some real fun. You know what I mean?"

Velma laughed. "Yes I know exactly what you mean, I'm stuck having to babysit these two all the time." She said pointing at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Hey!"

"Well anyways, Shadow wanted to come here. I still don't know why. I much prefer The Platinums Hotel in Metal City. But this place is pretty nice. I just wish it wasn't so near the ocean." He admitted.

"Well don't worry Sonic." Feddie said.

"There's a nice long bridge just down the road that goes off the island. And I'm sure you can cross it anytime with your speed."

"Yeah, I guess your right.' He smirked.

"Say, why don't you and your dog have a Chili dog eating contest with me sometime. I'd bet I can take you down both!" Sonic said to Shaggy and Scooby with a snide grin.

"Oh yeah, well you make be the fastest thing alive, but Scooby and I are known as the fastest eaters alive." Shaggy threw back. "Rah!" Scooby repeated.

Sonic smiled and laughed. "Well we'll just see about that. How bout tomorrow? Same time same place." "Your on!" Shaggy remarked proud to take on the challenge.

Just then a scream could be heard from the Lobby of the Hotel.

The gang and Sonic all looked up to the direction of the scream. Immediately, Sonic sped off to the lobby while the gang followed slowly behind.

When they all finally got there, The hotel receptionist looked wide eyed at a blank spot on the wall above the lounge fireplace area. "What's wrong Miss?" Freddie asked the woman with worry. "Are you hurt?" "

"No!" She exclaimed. "It's gone!" she pointed at the blank spot on the wall.

"What? What's gone?" Sonic asked the receptionist thinking it could be something serious.

"The Eden family's priceless coat of arms! Its gone!"

"Calm down miss." "The police can handle it."

"You don't understand." The woman said. "That coat of arms has been cursed for generations. The Eden family was a very wealthy but very dark family. The swords on their coat of arms possess a vengeful dark god. Which would only be released when removed from that spot on the wall."

Just then the lights flickered and a small moan could be heard from above.

Scooby immediately jumped into Shaggy's trembling arms whimpering. Shaggy himself was about to have an accident from fright.

"I am free!" a dark echoing voice from nowhere said reverberating off the walls, causing the crystals on the chandelier above to jingle a little. "Casputian will reign once again! Hahaha!" The voice slowly faded with the evil laughter. Till there was nothing but dead silence throughout the entire hotel.

"It's him! Casputian has come back!" The receptionist yelled frantically as she started to run out the doors. "Wait!" Sonic went running after her and stood in front of her just before she got to the doors in a blink of an eye. He wasn't going to let her leave yet. She had some explaining to do about this "dark god".

Shaggy and Scooby were as pale as a white dove and frozen in shock from the fear.

"ll-lllets." Shaggy stuttered.

"Lets get out of here!" He finally yelled, dropping Scooby and running madly for the door.

"Rait for Me!" Scooby called running after him.

"Oh no you don't." Velma managed to grab Shaggy's shirt and Scooby's tail as they passed her.

" Well gang," Freddie said as he got ready, He popped the collar of his shirt and brushed the lint off his legs.

"Looks like we have another mystery to solve."

* * *

**Author Notes 2:**

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I really hope I get some reviews cuz that's what's gonna bring the next chapter

wink wink ;)

Till next time!

_Loor101_


	2. Chapter 2 Club Eden's Curse

Author Notes:

**Author Notes:**

Hey there! I've got a small window of time so I'm gonna give you the next chapter of this story

For those of you who have read and liked my other story, _The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog _I'd like to thank you greatly for reading and reviewing!

I will try my best to update it soon. I kinda got stuck on how it should go, but not to worry, if I think hard enough, an idea should come to me soon.

But til then I would like you to read and review _this _story. It's really fun to write fanfiction and I like to try new things.

So Read, review, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2! hehe

_Loor101_

* * *

**Scooby Doo Meets Sonic**

**Chapter 2: Club Eden's Curse  
**

"Please let me through!" The young receptionist begged Sonic, who was blocking her way to the door and was not going to let her go. "Sorry but you gotta stay, we gotta know exactly what's going on here. " Sonic said trying not to sound harsh.

"Velma let go!" Shaggy yelled at Velma still holding his shirt.

"Not until you stay and help us out."

"Fine." She released her grip on his shirt causing him to stumble a little from balance.

However Scooby was stubborn and he sat down with arms crossed.

"Aww come on Scooby!" Daphne pleaded. "We need you to help us with this one."

"Rah ah!" The dog said stubbornly.

"Will you do it for a Scooby snack?"

His ears perked at the sound of the word Scooby snack. But he still crossed his arms and said, "Nope"

"How about two Scooby snacks?"

The dog's eyes widened a bit but he still wouldn't move.

"Okay three Scooby snacks and that's my final offer."

The dog thought for a bit. After a while he finally shrugged and said.

"Ruh…Rokay" Daphne tossed the Scooby snacks to Scooby. The dog caught them perfectly and munched them up. "Scooby Dooby Doo!" he chanted as he smiled contently.

"Great now that that's settled." Freddie said "Lets ask this receptionist exactly what's going on."

"Got it covered" Sonic said with the receptionist walking slowly behind him.

They sat down in the second lounge area, the one without the fireplace and the now missing coat of arms. "Okay miss, I want you to tell us exactly what happened."

Freddie inquired politely.

She took a deep breath and started the story.

"Well I've only worked here for about four months now. But someone did tell me recently about the hotel's history and that coat of arms.

You see this hotel building is new, but the actual hotel's story is very old dating back to the early 1900's. The Eden Club was once called The Eden, its original location was in downtown Great Isle in the middle of the city, and of course as you may know it was started by a large wealthy family. Eliza and Scott Eden were the two main heads of the family.

Little did people know at the time, that Eliza and Scott had supposedly practiced witchcraft. They would teach it to the other members of the family.

Unfortunately for the Edens, All of their family members died over time of strange and natural causes. Uncles, Aunts, cousins, they all died of some cause at an early age. Many believed it was a punishment for practicing a dark art, but some say that Eliza messed up a spell and that caused the family to be cursed with short life spans.

The last remaining member of the Eden family was Veronica Eden, who died at 58 of a heart attack in 1988. She lived longest of the Eden family. After that, the original building was bought and relocated here, now what you know as the Eden Club.

"But what does that have to do with the coat of arms on the wall?" Velma asked fascinated by the story.

"You see, that was the family's ancient coat of arms, There's a rumor that if you take it from the wall, it would release Casputian, an evil spirit that supposedly cursed the hotel."

This made Freddie start to think, "Has anyone ever removed it from the wall?"

"Well, not that I know.' The receptionist replied. "Like I said, I've only been here for four months. A lot of people told me not to worry because it was just a rumor. I believed them for a little while until I saw the spirit myself and the coat of arms missing."

"Why would someone want to steal a cursed coat of arms?' Daphne said perplexed at the thought.

"Well, the coat of arms was priceless, and held a stone that was very rare in the center. But I think that's where Casputian was sealed, inside that rare stone."

The receptionist thought out loud to herself.

This made Sonic think a little. Priceless coat of arms, rare stone, there was only one person he knew that he could think of who would want to steal that.

"Rouge!" he yelled out loud.

"What?" everyone unanimously said not understanding.

"I think I've got our first suspect, Rouge the Bat, she loves jewels and stones, especially rare ones, she'll go to any length to get a rare stone, even though she's got a whole closet full." He said laughing at that fact.

"Well what are we waiting for; let's go up and question her."

"Okay." Everyone said.

* * *

Soon everyone (except the receptionist who quit for the day) Went to the balcony to see Rouge, she was in her private Jacuzzi, which she paid extra money to have.

"My, my " She said surprised to see the gang and Sonic. "Who do we have here Sonic?"

"This is the Scooby Doo detective agency. We want to ask you some questions about that coat of arms."

"You mean that ugly thing in the lounge? What about it?"

"You know what about it Rouge, if that is even your real name!" Shaggy said eying her down. "What on earth are these dopes talking about?" Rouge said.

"Dopes? Now listen here lady, we.."

"Alright you two, don't start something that doesn't need to be there" Velma directed at Shaggy and Scooby who were ready to start a fight with the Bat.

"Listen Rouge," Sonic began. "Did you steal the cursed coat of arms that had a rare stone inside it?"

"You mean there was a rare stone inside that thing? Of course not, I would've taken it already if I knew there was a rare stone on it."

Sonic frowned. "She's got a point guys, She wouldn't take it unless she's noticed it."

"Now why don't you guys and your puppy get outta here, I'm trying to relax."

"Ruppy?" Scooby said offended she would call him that. He growled a little at that.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant your sweet doggy." She came over and kissed him on the nose, which made him turn red and melt. "That always does the trick." She giggled.

"Now get out."

* * *

They walked out from the balcony into the room. "Wow that Rouge sure is glitzy." Daphne commented. "Your one to talk, Miss Louis Vutton." Shaggy said pointing at her bag. "Hey! This bag was cute! And I got it on sale!" Daphne defended. "Sure Daphne. whatever you say." As they were walking towards the door Daphne stumbled and tripped to the floor with a loud thump. Everyone turned around to see Daphne on the floor, dazed. "Daphne what happened?" Velma asked.

"Oh, I just tripped on something" She got up and found what she tripped on. It was a black and red suitcase. She frowned when she saw a huge scratch on the side of it.

"Oh no, I think I scratched whoever's suitcase this was." She added.

"That would be mine." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see Shadow with a disappointed yet wide look on his face. "Oh I'm so sorry Shadow!!" Daphne exclaimed. "Don't worry about it, just be more careful next time." Shadow quickly slid his suitcase back under the bed.

He quickly spun around like something was wrong and looked them right in the eye. "Umm, would ya'll get out please?" He ushered everyone including Sonic out the door and slammed it in there face. "Like, who peed in his cheerios this morning?" () Shaggy asked Sonic. "What? Oh, that's just Shadow, he's always like that. I learned to ignore it." Sonic answered shrugging.

* * *

Moments later they were all headed back downstairs. It was nighttime now and the elevators seemed to be taking a long time. "Maybe we should just use the stairs?" Velma suggested. So they all went down the many flights of stairs.

As they were stepping down the echoing steps, the lights suddenly flickered again.

Making Shaggy and Scooby jump up in surprise. They then heard a moan coming from the top floor. Every body looked up to the direction of the moan. "You cannot find me, I am Casputian, I will destroy this place! Hahahaha!!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Sonic yelled at the voice right before he cocked his head and took off up the stairs to the top floor.

The gang ran as fast as they could to meet them, Velma and Daphne had to literally drag Shaggy and Scooby up the stairs. It took a lot of steps and breaths, but they finally reached the top floor.  
They saw Sonic, staring at the ground, he looked disappointed.

"What is it?" Freddie asked breathless from running up all those flights of stairs.

Sonic looked up at them and looked around at nothing.

"I got here in a second, but it's already gone."

* * *

() I just HAD to use that phrase in this story… My friend taught that to me and I thought it was hilarious when he said it XD.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

Please review!

Loor101


End file.
